A Tainted little Secret
by Delightfuliza
Summary: A mission to a nearby village turned out to be more of a hassle than Haruno Sakura expected. It went well enough until a certain familiar medic suddenly stood in her way. Then she knew that playtime was over. Slight KabuSaku.


Well, I recently finished this and my friend kindly told me it was decent enough to be published :'D  
>I'm not new to the Naruto fandom at all, but this pairing intrigued me in so many ways! I've read a couple of fanfics depicting it, and it motivated me to write about the two medics.<p>

The timeline for this is during the timeskip, so Sakura is fourteen while our favorite spy is twenty one. Just wanted to make that clear to ya all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. I simply play around with the storyline in my imagination, twisting it~

* * *

><p><strong>A tainted little Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura flew through the air as she leapt over the thick branches marking her path. The trees shot by so fast that no civilian could have noticed her. Only the small rustle of the green leaves would indicate that she had been there momentarily.<p>

The pinkette had been sent on a mission, and it excited her. Her shishou thought it was wise to send her, and it made her feel happy and useful. Tsunade-sama knew exactly what her number one pupil was capable of after all.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura, I have a mission for you. It's a C-ranked one, but nevertheless I know you will finish it quicker than another field medic would." Tsunade pressed her manicured hand on a paper and with a quick motion slid it over towards her student sitting across her.<em>

_Haruno Sakura's eyes flew excitedly over the paper when she heard about the rank and she nodded her head formally after reading it thoroughly. "All right. I think I'll be able to cure two kids and be home tonight."_

_"Yes exactly. You'll leave in the afternoon to Namimori-village where you will relieve the Daimyo's children of their disease. Prepare well though, I've got reports stating there's a high probability of sound-nin's lurking around the area."_

_Her emerald green eyes widened when she heard the news. "Sound-nins?"_

_The godaime hokage nodded shortly with a frown marring her youthful face. "Yes. They keep crawling all over the place, probably to try and slip by our defenses. If the number reported increases I'll have to send reinforcements towards our borders." She sighed and trained her golden brown eyes towards her pink-haired student. "Just be careful Sakura. You are like a daughter to me, and if something were to happen to you—"_

_"All hell would break loose." Sakura finished and nodded. "Yes I know shishou and I promise to be careful, as I always am." She smiled with determination shining in her viridian eyes. "I can do this." She stood up, bowing respectfully before departing with a warm: "Dewa, ittekimasu~"  
><em>

* * *

><p>So far nothing suspicious had been sighted, and she was nearing her destination considerably. Truth to be told, she could see the gates of Namimori-village by now. She slowed down her pace and leapt off a branch, landing perfectly on the grassy ground in front of the gates. The kunoichi walked towards the lone man guarding the entrance and identified herself before she could enter. The security of the village had been increased due to attacks, and shinobi patrolled the walls surrounding the humble village.<p>

The guard was very relieved to hear that she was going to cure the daimyo's two children and politely told her to just ask if there was something she needed.

Sakura smiled to herself as she inclined her head gratefully to the older person. She was very certain of the fact that this mission would go smoothly.

* * *

><p>"There we go. That wasn't so hard now was it?" The rosette kunoichi smiled at the young child on the chair beside her. She gently pulled out the small needle from his skin and threw the empty syringe in the trash bin.<p>

The small child sniffled and watched her clean and put a plaster on his arm before replying. "N-No. I'm just scared of needles.."

Sakura stroked his dark tresses softly. "Don't be. You did well Akimaru-kun. Tonight you will be able to sleep well and within the week the bad disease should be gone. The same goes for your sister."

Seiochi Akimaru nodded and dried his tears on the sleeve of his right arm before smiling lightly. "Un. Thank you onee-san!" He hopped off the chair and hugged her momentarily before bowing to his father. Then he embraced his happy mother and ran out of the clinical room to play with his elder sister outside.

The daimyo's lips tugged upwards when he saw his son so energetic and full of life again. He turned his head and regarded the young pink-haired medic with respect. "We are very grateful for your help Haruno-san." He retrieved a small scroll from his pocket and gave it to her. "Extend my greetings to Tsunade-sama as well, along with this."

Sakura grasped the scroll and placed it in her bag before bowing her head respectfully towards the lord. "Not at all Seiochi-sama, I only do my job." She smiled kindly and nodded at his request. "Of course I'll do that. Now I really need to return though.." She started to pack her medical things together and was interrupted when Fuyuma, the daimyo's wife spoke in her velvety voice.

"Now? Are you certain you won't stay the night? It's fairly late and you need to eat something. Please, it's the least we can do for you."

The Konohoa kunoichi politely shook her head. "Iie, it's all right Fuyuma-sama. I couldn't possibly intrude like that. I'll grab something to eat on the way and I'll be home by nine o'clock. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She scratched her neck idly and strapped her medical bag around her waist, securing it tightly for the trip and making sure no vial or syringe would shatter in the process.

"If you say so. But it's really not a problem for us."

The daimyo placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "If Haruno-san says it's all right, it probably is. I have complete trust for our Hokage and this is her prized pupil. I believe she will be fine."

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry about me daimyo-sama. I can get home quickly before it gets dark. Konohagakure is not far from here after all." She once again bowed her head to the daimyo and his wife. "Good bye."

The pair followed her to the door. "All right. Good bye Haruno-san. Have a safe trip!"

"Thank you very much. Have a nice evening!" And with those words spoken, Sakura walked off towards the gate. She had been busy the entire day with creating an antidote for the disease the children had beared. She had noticed almost immediately that it had been the work of ingested poison, thankfully not a strong one, but nevertheless a poison.

She observed the life around her and waved happily back to a few kids who waved to her. This lifestyle seemed so innocent and so simple

Though, simple was far from what she was.

She passed the village-inn and watched a father take his son home under gentle laughter. Her mind started to wander to her own parents back in Konoha.

Mrs. and Mr. Haruno had not wanted their daughter to become a shinobi to begin with. But when she showed so much promise in the academy and her teachers praised her for her wit, they succumbed. Of course they still worried for her constantly but they knew she was in good hands. Tsunade Senju's hands in fact. Both of them greatly respected the new hokage and felt proud over their teenage daughter's decision to learn under the Sannin.

It warmed Sakura's heart just to think about her happy family back in Konohagakure.

The pinkette reached the exit of the village and bid her goodbyes to the alert guard. She frowned when he looked quite surprised at her desicion to leave so late.

"Are you really sure you're going to venture back tonight Haruno-san? It's getting quite late and the woods are not safe. There's still been sightings of oto-nins before.. You could stay at the inn for the night."

She promptly reassured him that there would be no trouble. She was a kunoichi and one of the most respected younger ones in her village due to her position and skills.

"Dewa, ja ne!" Sakura jumped up to the nearest tree branch. When she was flying by the scenery again in her quick pace she inwardly decided to stop at Harimu-village a few miles away. Surely there would be a small restaurant there where she could wolf down a meal before continuing on home.

It didn't take long for the fifth hokage's student to reach the village. The only problem had been that she felt as if she were being watched throughout a big deal of the 30 minutes she had been running. At one point she had stopped and checked her surroundings, but to no avail. The chakra signature had faded away fairly abruptly.

As she entered the even smaller village, she shrugged the problem away and walked straight towards a take-away place. After waiting for a minute or so, she placed her order and leaned against one of the pillars supporting the house, closing her eyes slowly to rest.

She didn't see the reaction she caused because of this. But if she had seen it, she would have rolled her eyes. Sakura usually got this kind of attention due to her rose-coloured hair and vivid green eyes. Not a very usual combination, so it attracted people naturally.

Not that she wasn't uncomfortable with the attention, she just wished that someday people would look at her and judge her by her personality and skills instead of being shallow and just assume that she was a weak little girly child. She had been through that treatment all of her life and while it was not a very positive thing, it _did _give her a few advantages in battle. She could easily fool her enemies with her girly looks and then hurt them because they clearly underestimated her.

Sakura brought up a hand to weave through her pink tresses. Even so she still wanted to become more powerful. She had been underestimated too many times and really wanted to show what she was capable of. Under Tsunade's tutelage she had risen dramatically and due to her extreme affinity for chakra control she had been urged to study medical ninjutsu. Something she finally marveled at! At Konoha Hospital she was respected and her position high ranked for only being a fourteen year old.

But still, she wanted to become more powerful. Naruto had been gone for a long time now and he was no doubt training with Jiraiya each day to reach his goal of becoming hokage. She missed her bubbly teammate and sincerely hoped that he was coming back soon from his journey.

Then there was the third part of team 7, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura's throat dried up when she thought about her object of affection. How he had selfishly left her on a bench knocked out last year to achieve more power.

He had left so much in ruins. She had been devastated while Naruto had hated himself for not being able to bring him back. It wasn't until her parents and Tsunade had spoken with her that she was able to get back on track with her life.

And now a year later her life was anything but dull. Missions once in a while, a small part-time job at the hospital, training with her shishou.. Sakura also spent time with her best friend and rival Yamanaka Ino and occasionally went out to dinner with the Konoha 11.

She smiled inwardly. Rock Lee was still obsessed with her and it flattered her a great deal now that she was older. Other males had also expressed interest in her but apparently she has been "oblivious" to it as Ino states. Tch.. Ino herself was totally denying the fact that Nara Shikamaru was eyeing her.

However it never occurred to the blonde girl that Sakura wasn't interested in a relationship currently. She still had her feelings for Sasuke to sort out and that alone would take time. But at least she had accepted the fact that he _might _not have liked her that much. She still cared about him though and her feelings hadn't changed in any way yet..

The rosette was sharply awakened from her thinking by the small ringing sound that told her that her order was finished and she had to pay. She brought up her red wallet and counted the money before giving it to the smiling old lady. Then she walked over to a vacant table and sat down to eat her meal in peace and quiet. She eyed the mouth-watering gyoza-dish in front of her with hunger. "Itadakimasu~" She smiled happily and dug into her dinner.

* * *

><p>After eating her delicious food Sakura quickly set up her pace and exited the village, running even faster than before. She wanted to be home by nine and now it was around seven she would presume by looking at the setting sun in the horizon.<p>

But she had more pressing matters to attend to. After a few minutes of running she once again felt that small ounce of chakra trailing her. The very same which had been plaguing her before on her trip. She inwardly hissed and clenched her fist in frustration. Something about the chakra signature was familiar, but did she want to know who it was?

It looked like she had no choice, because as soon as she passed a few purple aconite plants, a kunai came whizzing towards her. Sakura thought fast and ducked, then jumped down towards the ground, landing gracefully on her feet. She checked her surroundings professionally and parted her lips, knitting her eyebrows together.

"I know you're there, come out!" She firmly called and trained her eyes upon the bushes to her left.

"It took you some time to notice."

A small tremor surged down her spine when she heard the soft familiar voice right behind her. But her mind thought faster and she whirled around sending a roundhouse kick towards the male shinobi. She grit her teeth when it missed because he leapt back and landed about six meters away.

"Kabuto..!" She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist, chakra immediately covered it partially. "What the hell are you doing here? Why have you been following me?" She demanded while shifting her feet in a more combat-able position. She was fairly certain she would be required to fight now.

The silver-haired man smiled and regarded her with his cold onyx eyes hidden behind round spectacles. A blue hitai-ate was positioned on his forehead with a musical note on the metallic part of it. He seemed to be wearing the same purple outfit as he had been years ago, but a larger one.

"Questions questions." He chuckled. "It was by a mere accident I came across you Sakura-san. I had just finished some business when I felt your eccentric chakra all over the place." He raised a gloved hand to the bridge of his nose, pushing the black glasses up slightly, making the lenses glint in the golden light of the dying sun.

"That doesn't explain the stalking part." She pointed out dryly and narrowed down her viridian green eyes. "It's beyond creepy."

Yakushi Kabuto only smiled at her remark and shrugged casually. "I wouldn't call it stalking really. Curiosity is a better word." His ash-coloured eyes flickered over her lithe form. "After all it was quite some time ago since we saw each other, no?" He leaned back against a thick tree and slowly removed his glasses, gazing at them idly. "I heard you became Tsunade's disciple as well. Intriguing."

The pink-haired kunoichi scoffed, but inwardly a certain shudder sparked down her spine when she met his smoldering look. "You heard damn well right then." She grasped the hem of one of her combat gloves, pulling it on tighter. "And trust me; my temper is not the only thing I've got from her."

She was met by an amused expression. "Oh?" His lips quirked in interest as he donned his glasses again. "Then show me." He was certain of the fact that she could never match him in any way. Haruno Sakura had always been the weak link of Team 7 before, and would be still. But this might provide him with something to analyze and hopefully a decent challenge.

Not to mention she looked quite exquisite, and he wouldn't mind examining her in closer detail while observing her battle skills. Not that he wouldn't mind examining her _insides _either, but that was an entirely different thing. On a completely other level.

Kabuto's lips quirked and he watched out of his peripheral vision as the leaf-nin ran at him. He evaded her first blow with ease by leaping up into the canopy above and noted how her fist seemed to emanate a blue glow. His suspicions were confirmed when she followed him and punched a tree, sending a large array of splinters around the area. There was a large gaping wound in the thick bark, barely supporting the rest of the oak.

"Monstrous strength huh?" He murmured and ducked when she sent a fist towards his face. He skillfully moved to the side and extracted his leg in a powerful kick to her side. Sending her towards a tree in which she latched onto with a grunt.

The elder male overlooked her position and a small smirk tugged at his lips. She was bent over in a lean crouch, her hands and feet grasping the brown bark with the use of chakra. She reminded him of a wild feline waiting to strike.

And struck she did. Sakura threw herself at the silver-haired traitor and channeled power to her fists, growling angrily when his reflexes worked better than her aim. It irked her to see that amused smile flitter across his face like she was something hilarious he could simply swat away.

Her eyes sparked angrily when he had the nerve to simply keep "waltzing" around her. She grasped one of her kunais and chucked it towards him, watching in imbed into the branch beside his head. A sickly green fluid stained the wood around the knife and dripped down the bark in small rivers.

A fine silver eyebrow lifted when he observed the lethal weapon. "Oh, poison I see." He commented in an airy tone while dodging her blows. He was going to fight back once he had assessed all of her strengths and mentally pinpointed her weaknesses.

Of course. He already knew one of Sakura-san's many weaknesses. But he would humor her for a while longer.

Kabuto grinned as he once again leapt away from a thick branch when her fist came at full speed towards him. He watched her demolish another tree with keen interest and landed on remarkably thinner wood.

Sakura's temper however was flaring by now. She whipped her head around to look at his twinkling black eyes. They truly screamed _"is that all you've got?"_at her and it made her blood boil. She readied herself, relaxing her legs before running at him again.

"Fight back! Fight back you coward!" She snarled when she reached him, smashing down her chakra-infused feet onto the tree and through it, landing skillfully on the cracked ground below.

The pinkette glanced towards his chakra signature and she saw how his smile flattened for a second before he sped down in a flash.

"Coward? Me?" His eyes narrowed down coldly and suddenly appeared before her, snatching her wrist and flinging her away harshly into the ground a few meters away. "I suggest you don't judge a book by its cover. Not only is it misleading, but also very rude." He adjusted his glasses and watched her stand up.

Kabuto's eyes gleamed momentarily and he placed his hand thoughtfully at his chin in mock contemplate. "Then again, I suppose Sasuke-kun rubbed that on you. He's quite a disrespectful child you know."

As expected her eyes widened at the mention of her former teammate. So gullible.

The medic-nin locked her furious gaze and gave a smug smile in response. He laughed when she launched herself at him. "Now now, mind your temper Sakura-san~"

Sakura's eyes burned with anger and unshed tears. "Shut up! Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" She shouted and when she reached him she stomped down her foot into the ground, creating a whirl of dust and leaving a crater behind. Naturally he had evaded that attack as well and so she kept on following after him, throwing punch after punch.

The oto-nin's eyebrow rose in inquiry as he snaked his fingers around her arm, twisting it behind her back. Smirking in satisfaction when he heard her pained grunt. Kabuto's free arm restrained her second arm before leaning in and in a smug tone spoke by her ear.

"Do you even know him? Trust me, Sasuke-kun is not the same boy you knew anymore."

"T-Trusting you is something I'd never do! Now let me go!"

The silver-haired male's answer was to raise his leg and once again kick her, sending the girl sprawling to the ground meters away. "You're naïve Sakura." Was Kabuto's short but certain assessment.

The pinkette slowly stood up and through a few quick handseals summoned green soothing chakra to treat the cuts and bruises she'd received so far. "S-Shut up!" She hissed, "I don't need YOU to tell me that, traitor..!" Her cheeks flushed though. Because however much she wanted to deny it, she knew he was right.. However she absolutely refused to agree and give him the satisfaction of being right.

He ignored the spitted nickname and sighed, making a mental note of her basic medical ninjutsu. "Come now, you're supposed to be the smart one out of your team aren't you?" He crossed his arms. "Never deny the reality. You aren't Naruto-kun, and therefore you should concentrate on the facts and not what idiocy philosophy you apparently believe in." He paused and regarded her scorned look. "It's quite similar to the methodology of an experiment really. Embrace the scientific facts and disregard your own thoughts. As a fellow medic you must know that."

Sakura's healing chakra slowly dissipated and her eyes averted from his onyx ones. Her eyebrows knitted together over a creasing wide forehead. She slowly clenched her knuckles, trembling slightly. No.. She didn't WANT to think of the logical facts! She shook her head and then fixated her vivid grass-green eyes upon her enemy. She checked her chakra reserve and found a bit left. All right.. She would make him pay for talking about Sasuke in such an awful way!

When the pink-haired girl was charging at him yet again, he grew slightly more frustrated. Not only did she refuse to listen, but she deliberately acted in a very rude manner. Kabuto disliked people who couldn't respect their elders.

He concentrated for a moment and brought up his hand before himself. A layer of blue chakra coated it swiftly, making it glow in an eerie way. "Fine. If that's how you wish to play." He muttered and prepared to use his chakra scalpel when she neared him. His eyes narrowing down considerably.

The silver-haired man reached out to give her a sharp jab on the arm, just to disable her incredible strength.

Sakura moved out of harms way and kept her eyes trained on his figure, glancing at the glowing hand nearing her body. She growled and pulled back her fist, then firmly sending it straight into his shoulder, launching him into the air and into a tree that began to crack at the pressure.

She was about to run after him and give him a good kick, when she suddenly collapsed down to her knees, a searing pain blossoming in her upper calf. The pinkette bit back a painful groan and applied a small amount of her chakra to assess the damage done. She was horrified to notice that his light touch had apparently severed bits of her muscle tissue. Immediately she set to work, trying to restore as much as possible, otherwise she wouldn't be able to walk. Much less fight him.

"Impressive.." Kabuto's smooth voice flowed as the older ninja slowly stood up from his thrown position. His eyes gazed at the cracked tree and a small trickle of blood escaped his lips. He promptly licked it away and smirked at her predicament. "You probably noticed it by now, but I can sever tissue, bone and blood vessels without even marring the skin first." He re-ignited his hand effortlessly and ran at her. _'I'll finish this quickly.'_

Sakura was taken entirely by surprise when he suddenly was moving in great speed towards her. Her emerald eyes widened and she quickly stood up, wincing in response to her very sore and still stinging thigh. How.. How did he recover so quickly? She had chakra-punched him into a goddamned tree for crying out loud! And close to his throat too, at the very least he should be coughing up blood and have problems breathing due to cracked or broken ribs.. Even a punctured lung would be possible with the aim she had made!

She didn't have more time to ponder this, because he was upon her in seconds. She dodged a blow meant for her chest and panted heavily due to overexerting her legs. She fingered a kunai in her pouch and chucked it at him, hoping it would hit since she was quite exhausted by now.

She wasn't so lucky. Kabuto made a handseal and poofed out of her sight, but then just as sudden appeared at her side, smiling in a manical manner. "Missed me~" He cheerfully said and extracted his dangerous hand, grasping her upper arm forcefully, also pulling her closer.

Instantly she gasped in pain. A cracking sound resonated and she was certain it was her humerus partially breaking. Tears stung in her eye corners and she couldn't help letting out a loud pained whimper. Actually she wanted to scream because it was so agonizing, but she had better self-control than that.

The oto-nin's lips tugged and he spun her around throwing her slender body into the same tree he had been punched into. Seconds later he was upon her and placed his hand firmly over her free wrist, pinning the smaller girl roughly against the wood.

"Pathetic." He chuckled, his spectacles glinting ominously. His amused smile widened into a grin when he saw how a small flicker of green chakra enveloped her upper arm, before dying away in chakra-depletion. "But shows promise." He mused and trailed his dark gaze back to her pained but furious face.

Those half-lidded eyes. Green, glassy and narrowed down looked at him with such hatred that it sparked his intrigue. Her skin was pale, tainted with dirt and blood here and there but truly that made her seem more beautiful to him. He always thought people looked their best when stained in red.

Her hair. Her short pink hair was her most prominent feature and the most interesting as well. How many girls had natural pink hair after all?

Kabuto's onyx eyes travelled over her cheeks, a rosy colour shifting through. She was blushing, how cute. When she started to speak he didn't listen, he was too preoccupied studying her lips. Small but ample, she would no doubt gain fuller lips when she got older. She was only fourteen years old after all.

He hummed and idly used his other hand to tilt her head to the side. Her neck was slender and just as pale as her face, but the visual throbbing vein caught his attention almost immediately. Was she afraid?

His eyes twinkled mysteriously. Or did she find the attention somewhat arousing?

"O-Oi! Are you even listening to me you creep!"

Kabuto's eyes flickered over to her face in its wholeness. "No I'm not. I'm a bit busy studying you." He commented purposefully bluntly.

When it came to shinobi skills she was adequate borderlining on pathetic in his book, not at all a threat but rather someone he could play around with to kill time. However when it came to her features she were a rare specimen. Truly a gem among worthless stones.

He really wouldn't mind tracing every inch of her body someday in the future, mapping it out perfectly in his mind.

However she was much too young for that at this moment. He wasn't interested in small children. At least not in the way he was thinking of.  
>Scientifically yes he found children to be nice guinea pigs. But sexually no. He wasn't a pedophile.<p>

She was too gullible too. Very naïve and stubborn at this moment.

But in a few years, when she'd grown into her body, toughened up a little and finally got over her stupid crush on the Uchiha brat. Then he wouldn't mind this kind of encounter again.

Kabuto laughed when she started raging at him for being a stupid pervert. She had no idea..

"Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of alien you want to dissect!" Sakura shouted and grew even more furious at his continuing laughter. What the hell was his problem?

_'Not that you're an alien, but I wouldn't mind doing that either' _He mused inwardly with a smirk playing on his lips. The silver-haired medic's eyes gleamed when she hissed and apparently tried to swallow a painful whimper, it didn't end so well. Instead it came out in a gurgling-hissy manner. Her arm probably ached very painfully. He himself had experienced the pain of a broken arm when he was younger and it was agonizing. But then again his bone had been splintered severely and very messily while hers had been a clean cut.

However pathetic her skills were, he still had to commend her for her lack of showing that it hurt like hell.

Sakura herself was beginning to feel slightly woozy from the gnawing sensation her humerus sent shooting up her arm. Her chest made constricting movements as well and it limited her breathing. Not to mention she had used a lot of her remaining energy on being furious and shouting at him. She was exhausted to the core by now.

A hand moved and she felt fingertips tracing her cheek and down to her jaw line, very carefully. As if touching her would break her skin. Sakura wanted to scoff at that stupid thought. Instead she glared at him through her half-lidded emerald orbs.

The pinkette girl was about to speak dryly when he did something very unpredictable; his fingers pulled her closer and a pair of lips claimed hers.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her face flushed terribly. She felt a soothing feeling numb her chest and arm all of sudden.

Aw heck, her whole body felt like it was on fire! Her inner kept on screaming and gushing, but Sakura promptly ignored that and tried to command her body to react against it. This was sexual harassment!

One big part of her wanted to push and kick the four-eyed bastard off her and then proceed with beating the shit out of him while shouting. It conjured up different creative ways of killing him too.

But a small traitorous part of her mind wanted to be able to snake her arms around his neck and caress those silver tresses of his. Feel that warmth he emanated and respond to the attention she received.

Conflicting much? Sadly enough Sakura couldn't do much else than just looking shocked as if struck by lightning.

Although as soon as it had started it was over and she met his sly ash-black eyes as he leaned back with a smug smile gracing his lips. Kabuto stood up and observed her completely shocked form. He braced himself for her voice..

"Y-YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WAS T-THAT ABOUT!" She howled and clenched her fists, not even noticing the change. Her face still beet red, but her green eyes sparking dangerously. "That was my f-first kiss..!" She then gasped and trembled a bit. Her first kiss.. The one she had been saving for Sasuke-kun..

The sound-medic didn't pay much attention to her tantrum but instead pressed his long finger at the bridge of his nose, pushing the dark circular glasses up one notch. Girls could be very annoying at times, but he supposed she had a good reason for feeling like she did. Tayuya had been a big pain in the neck dealing with last year. Fortunately she was dead and couldn't pester him anymore.

Kabuto watched her move her arm to brandish her clenched fist when he interfered in his professional tone. "Don't overexert your arm; you'll still need to treat it when you get to Konoha. You're not in any condition to fight me again either way." He noted how skittish she was when hearing his voice all of sudden. Interesting.

Sakura hissed as her arm throbbed momentarily when she moved it so quickly. Her eyes widened, wait what? Her arm could move? She slowly moved the upper arm and parted her lips in surprise when it followed her commands. Her humerus wasn't broken anymore..!

Her gaze snapped back to the young adult in front of her. Had he..?

The rosette kunoichi recalled the very cool and soothing sensation that had travelled over her chest and her arm, numbing the pain. That must have been his chakra! But that meant he healed her.

But why? He had given her the injury to begin with!

Sakura glared at him, albeit slightly softer. What were his intentions? "Why?" She asked in a small but inquiring voice.

Kabuto scratched his neck casually and smiled in an airy way. "Hm.. Why what? You'll have to be more specific Sakura-san." He pointed out.

"Why did you.." She searched for the word she wanted to utter. 'Kiss me?' 'Heal me?' Whichever worked well, but she tried to be demanding and not curious. "Why did you ki—" She was interrupted by a finger at her lips.

"Why I spent my chakra on such a weak child like you?" His lips quirked slightly in a playful manner before replying. "Who knows?~ Perhaps because I can." Then he turned his head away from her, speaking in a calmer tone. "You should get going. Konoha is not far away but it's already dark." A grin formed on his face, reflecting his sinister nature in the glinting glasses covering his eyes. "Don't want a monster to catch you, do we?"

Sakura shivered at his expression and forced herself to keep her glare steady. Yeah right, as if he would care about that..

The pink leaf-nin froze when she suddenly felt his hot breath caress her ear. She swallowed thickly and reached for her weapon pouch just in case.. Her throat had dried up.

"I'll look forward to a rematch Sakura."

Her large eyes widened yet again and she turned her head to look at the silver-haired traitor. But he had left for the trees already. His chakra signature fading away quickly.

The kunoichi stood frozen for a few more minutes. Her eyes glued to the tree he had leapt up to. Her cheeks ablaze and thoughts swirling around in her head furiously. She slowly averted her viridian gaze from the dark canopy and instead tried to assess how much damage she had got from the creepy oto-nin. She was surprised to find no damage at all. Her cuts and bruises were healed, her arm was pretty much all right and her chest felt absolutely fine.

The only evidences that pointed at the encounter being real were the dirt and blood on her skin and clothes.

Not to mention she could still feel the taste of his soft lips lingering on hers. That alone was enough to drive her mad with both embarrassment and anger.

"Creepy bastard.." She murmured and shook her head while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Who the hell says we're going to fight again." She grit her teeth and looked herself over one last time before also taking 'flight' into the trees.

After all she still had to get home before someone would throw a fit. Although if her shishou or parents got to know about this particular encounter they would throw fits. All of them.

Sakura shook her head shortly. No, no one would know about this! She was ashamed enough by only knowing it herself, but if others got to know.. Her life would be ruined!

She sighed, running a hand through her pink locks. A soft tone of rose still staining her pale cheeks. Then she also had the Sasuke-thing to be depressed over. He was supposed to be her first kiss. Not some old genin-pretending medic-jerk!

That Kabuto better not tell Sasuke about this. But knowing that strange creep, he would probably tell just to spite the younger Uchiha. He had commented that he found Sasuke-kun disrespectful after all.

Sakura clenched her fists. If he told him, she would kick his ass and then drag him by his ponytail to her shishou. That alone would be a far worse punishment than facing Morino Ibiki in an interrogation cell.

Anyhow, she would make sure he paid if he told anyone!

The rosette kunoichi shivered as the evening breeze whipped by. She wouldn't deny the fact that she was worried. It felt as if she had betrayed her village by letting Yakushi Kabuto kiss her like that.

"What's done is done.. No one will know about this. It'll be a tainted secret. A secret only we know, you bastard." She hissed to the passing winds, inwardly hoping it would bring along her message to the silver-haired oto-nin.

Haruno Sakura once again sighed as she watched the gates of Konoha tower up in the horizon. Somewhere deep within her subconscious a part of her was looking forward to meeting the older shinobi in the future.

But for now, she would attempt to suppress the memory of the whole ordeal. Pretending that it never happened.

However, the lingering taste of the medic-nin remained on her lips. Seemingly intent on staying for now.

* * *

><p>Yes. So that's it. My very first somewhat 'fluffy' oneshot 8D Please <strong>review <strong>and tell me what you think about it~ If you enjoyed it and it hints too much at a sequel I might do one.  
>I tried to keep most facts pretty canon. However there still might be facts which are not. You are very welcome to give me constructive criticism anyway!<p>

A small glossary:

_Dewa, ittekimasu_ = Then I'll be leaving/I'm off.  
><em>Dewa, ja ne<em> = I'll see you again/bye.  
><em>Gyoza<em> = Dumpling dish.  
><em>Itadakimasu<em> = Thank you for the food.


End file.
